And the world will know
by AthenaHunteress
Summary: And the world WILL know.This is a story about some ragtag warrior Newie girls who dont play games.bbbbaaaaadddddd summary.You can always be in this.Just send me a reveiw or an email.
1. And so it begins..

~~~Ive often wondered…….Newies the girl version.Not like that I mean like girl newies.Hehehe~~~  
  
Vic looked at her rag tag bunch of warrior girl newies.There was Sudan,Kat, and Sami,Pyro,Dancin,Incease and Scarlett,Bria,Doll and bird,Knife,Star,Little one,Jen,Ropah,Ashi,Shayben,Shyer,Mare,Prettah,Stealer,Athena,Flirtah,Cutie,M aindo and Silent.  
  
She smiled in happyness at how far she had gotten.She remembered her days at the ophanage when she had to eat over cooked asparagus and hard tack hard enough to break your teeth.She remember the roachs and the rats and the mosquitos in the summer time.She remember the names she was called by Nichole(No offense to all ye name Nichole) the bully who she received blows from like light received moths.But it was different now.She was out of her casings.She'd ran away a month ago and shed picked up all the homeless girls she could find and made them in ass-kicking girls who didn't take shit from anyone.She remember that back in ophanage what Nichole had said to her.  
  
"Your just shit.You may have a pretty name and the guys like you but you wont ever be nothin.Yous gonna bes a lil whore on da streets."  
  
"Yous dun know that!"Vic had yelled at her.Nichole smirked.  
  
"Yous'll turn inta ya modah.A littles slut whos fader was some stupid bum."  
  
"YOUS A LIAR!"  
  
Nichole had punched her then but Vicy had faught back.She kicked Nichole in the stomuch.The head misstress saw and walked over to Nichole.She had watched the whole thing and had heard it all but hadnt cared.That's how Vicy was on the streets.The mis' had sent her to a train station and left her there.  
  
Vicy was pulled harshly back in reality by Ropah nudging her.  
  
"Oi!Earth ta Vic.Yous dere?"  
  
Vicy nudged Ropah hard and Ropah laughed.  
  
"Dere she is.Mes and Shyer founds a lil punk whos wont keep his big moudth closah.Ya wanna see him?Wes found him drunk yestahdays and took hims in.Hes just woke ups.Ya wanna see 'im?"  
  
Vicy nodded.She realized that that was about the third time that week they had pulled in some weirdo dude.Maybe they were hinting at something.Dey bettah not bes hintin Is needs a boiy.Vicy shrugged the thought off and followed Ropah until they came to a spare room.Vicy walked in and closed the door behind her.She looked at the boy who was staring at the ceiling in a pissed off way with ankles crossed and arms crossed across his chest.  
  
  
  
((Wanna guess who he is?)) 


	2. Time Pasts in strange Currents

Vic looked at the boy and reckonized him as the infamous Jack Kelly.She laughed and told Ropah to throw him out.She walked out to the street and bumped into a pretty girl.She snarled a few obsen curses and the girl snarled at her.Vicy laughed.  
  
"Whos are yous?"  
  
"Me names Stress."  
  
"Weird name."  
  
"Nah it aint reallys.Was yours?"  
  
"Vicy.Everyone calls me Mage,Kilah or me better known name, Assassin."  
  
"Yeas I hieard a ya."  
  
"Was did ya heard?"  
  
"Things."  
  
Vicy nodded.She took in the girls shirt ,slingshot and pants.  
  
"You a newies?"  
  
The girl grinned and nodded."Hows ya guess?"  
  
"Ohhh no reason.You a brooklyn,Manhatten,Queens,Bronxs,Lowtown ors wha?"  
  
"Is nutin."  
  
"Whys?"  
  
"Cuz no one'll lemme bes a newie wid dem.Mainly dat bastard Spotie."  
  
Vicy laughed.So did someone else but coldly.The girls turned to see Spot Collon.  
  
"Does dis happen often?"Vicy asked.  
  
"Nots as often as us would tink."  
  
Vicy nodded and Spot began walking to them swinging his cane meanly.Vicy whistled and two of her girls came,Knife and Star and they hit him with their whips.Vicy wished she could fight but she just wanted to watch Spot try and block their blows.Knifes whip wrapped around his cane and pulled it out of his hand.Knife flicked the whip to Star who caught the coming cane.They both disappeared.Stress was wide eyed.Vicy grinned.  
  
"Get movin Collons."  
  
"Brooklyn'll kill ya foah dis."  
  
"Over me deah bodah!"  
  
"Is can arrange that."  
  
He lunged at Vicy.She easily brought up her foot and slammed it into Spots on coming shoulder.This pushed Spot back and hurt his shoulder.Spot swore but left.  
  
"Stress ya wannas be a newie likes me an mes giorls?"  
  
Stress nodded and smiled.  
  
"Duh."  
  
They began walking back and when they got to the huge ware house.Stress raised an eyebrow.  
  
" 'pressive."  
  
Vicy smirked and they walked in.Stress looked at all the many races,religions and weapons the girls that walked around were.  
  
"Ah Stress?Yas need a whip and some odah dings."  
  
Stress nodded and followed Vicy.Vicy handed her a brown whip wih a white handle,a thin dagger and a small idem.  
  
"Was this?"Stress asked.Vicy nodded and heated it on a small fire.It was like a small ruby.She pressed it into Stresses forehead and Stress aimed a swing at her.Vicy ducked.  
  
"Dat huirt!"Stressed said.  
  
"Is got one to!"Vicy showed her hers with was the shape of a small cresant moon and was sort of green and blue.  
  
Stress nodded and asked what hers looked like.Vicy told her it was a deep beautiful red and it was a small circle.Amy came in.She had red hair deep green eyes and her red was down to her knees.She had a small newie cap thou.Her mark was a deep blue in the shape of a small tear drop.Amy looked at Stress and nodded then turned to her sister Vicy.  
  
"The Brookies givn troubles."  
  
Vicy nodded.  
  
"Well Stress yous gonna gets some 'perience."  
  
Stress nodded vigorously.She looked at a small glass on the table and snapped the whip are it.The glass shattered.  
  
"Yous guys gunna moves or wha?"Amy asked with no patience.  
  
Vicy laughed.  
  
"Les go."  
  
They began walking and they meet Spot and about 10 Brooklyns.Vicy walked up with about 5 warrior girls plus Amy and Stress.Vicy started the fight by punching Spot.He lunged at her but Amy slammed into him.She kneed him in the balls and he lay on the ground in pain.Every ten minutes he whispered a small "oww."Amy kicked him painfully about six times while everyone else faught.Stress beat up about 4 people and Vicy 3 and everyone else did the rest.  
  
They walked home and met some morons.  
  
"Ya know wes shouldn fight em."  
  
One punched Vicy.  
  
"That's it!"She nearly killed the guy.  
  
Stress looked at her with a raised eyebrow "We shouldn't fight eh?"  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~R and R.Review and asked if you can be a person give me ya name,your clothes,looks if you were a person etc.~!~!~!~  
  
P.S~!~!~!~Did you like it?~!~!~!~ 


	3. New friends usualy gets more enemys

~!!~Hey everyone~!!~  
  
Vicy looked at the girl calmly.She had beautiful curly blonde hair and startling green eyes.She was slightly shorted then Vicy by about 3 inchs.She had on some blue pants and a white tight shirt that dropped in long sleeves at the wrists.  
  
"Sooo whos are ya eh?"  
  
"Names Irish Fury.Ya gotta probdem wid it."  
  
"Dids I say dat?"  
  
Vicy looked at her and played with the end of her long braid which went to her ankles and was now pulled up into a crown around her head.  
  
Vicy smirked and laughed slightly.Irish looked at her and couldn't resist the temptation to smile slightly.  
  
"Wes are childish."  
  
Amy watched Irish calmly."Hows do ya know me sistah?"  
  
"Lays of on da thriord dagree."  
  
Irish smiled and said to Amy.  
  
"Wes were sellin tadays and wes bumped intah each odah.Wes became friends fast."  
  
Vicy spit into her hand and helped it out to Irish who shoke her hand.Irish then noticed Stress who was standing behind Vicy.Irish grinned and said.  
  
"Whos da little attachsmen'."  
  
Stress looked slightly pissed and said in a screw-you-Im-better-then- youvoice(mimicking Spot) "Me names Stress."  
  
"Ohhhs I heiard a ya.Yous dat giorl tha dumped Spot."  
  
Vicy made a sick face whe she realized Stress had dated Spot.Stress came her a your-just-jealous smirk and Vicy laughed.They began walking up to the 'rooms'.They each had their own room and they all went to Vicys which was pretty cool.Vicy bloped herself down on her bed and Amy sat in a rockingchair.Stress sliped into a beanbag chair and Irish leaned against a wall.  
  
"So Irish yous still in Bronx or da ya get thrown outs when yous beats up dat little punk Bri?"  
  
"Got kicks out."  
  
Vicy nodded.  
  
"Care to join in ma lils hell raisn' placah?"  
  
Stress laughed and Amy cracked a smile.Irish just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wha da ya tink?"  
  
"Nos?"  
  
"Corse I wanna bes wid chu.Wha da mattah wid ya?"  
  
"Darn."  
  
Irish laughed and punched Vicys arm.Vicy made a face at Irish and Stress laughed.Just then Mare ran in.She was sweating heavily.She looked around her brown eyes darting quickly.Vicy got up and Amy handed Mare a glass of water.  
  
"Is' Queens!Dey yelled for some giorl!"  
  
Stress paled visibly.Vicy glanced over at her.  
  
"Calm on ya lil bums.Les go?"Amy yelled and they all ran down stairs and walked over to Alex.He had black hair that was short except for his bangs that hung over his brown eyes slightly.He was meduim and well built(An:oh la la)He was furious when he saw Stress.  
  
"JESS YOU LIL SLUT!"Vicy glared at Alex and punched him.  
  
"No one calls me giorls sluts!"She threw a punch Alex but he ducked.She still managed to get a kick into his stomuch before Amy hauled her back.  
  
"Down giorl!"Yelled amy doing a harsh reality check.  
  
"Stress is ya real name jess?"Asked irish.Stress nodded.  
  
"Dun tell any ones!"Stress said after looking at the quivering ball of wasted human flesh(AN:Hes human?) and she…..  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~Hehehehe I love cliff hangers~!~!~! 


	4. More Friends and More Fun

She looked down at the quivering waste of human flesh and spat on him.Everyone else did the same thing.Irish,Vicy,Amy and Stress turned and went outside to get some lunch.When they got to a resturant they looked at the name.  
  
"Tibbys?Stupid names."said Amy.  
  
They all shrugged and walked in and looked at all the newies.There was dead silence.  
  
"Whos da we got 'ere?"A boy said , walking up.He had on a shirt a black vest,brown pants,a bandana,and a cowboy hat.  
  
"Hows ya doin Jack?"asked Vicy fiercely.She hated the head of Manhattan because once he had acted way to friendly and been a little….forcing.When Jack Kelly walked forward to look at her she spat in his face.Blink walked up with a very pretty girl standing next to him.  
  
"Hey!"said Blink."Dat wasn 'ery nice."  
  
Vicy laughed.Amy glared at Blink and Irish and Stress looked at the girl.  
  
"Whos da giorl Blinkah??"  
  
"Gypsy."The girl answered for herself.She looked at Stress since they were right next to each other.Vicy turned to face Gypsy.She had tan skin and glossy black hair that was a bit longer then going to her shoulders.She had interesting eyes that seemed to take in everything at once.She was wearing a dark green open shirt with a darker green tanktop under it.She had a common newie hat.  
  
"Whos are ya?"Gypsy asked rather coldy.  
  
"Me names Assassin.Guess whys."Vicy said just as coldly."This is Stress.Guess why?"points to Stress then points to Irish-"Dis is Irish Furah call 'er Irish.And dis is me sistah, Amy."poins to Amy.Amy made a rude suggestion to Gypsy who gave her a finger then Gypsy nodded.Blink hastingly pushed gypsy backwards.  
  
"Don't talk ta dem!"  
  
"Whys not!?!?"  
  
"Des dos giorl whos soaked Spot Colons!"Blink hissed.  
  
Gypsy looked at the girls with new found reverence.She walked over to Vicy and spit in her hand.  
  
"Ise would likah ta be in yas giorl group."  
  
Blink stared in dumbfoundness.Jack eyebrows went up and Tibbys was silent.  
  
"Shoah giorl.get yas stuff k?"  
  
Gypsy nodded and another girl ran up.Race ran up and held onto her arm.She kicked him in the face.  
  
"Jazz ya cant go!"Race yelled at her.The girl glared back at him.The girl had short hair and a long stright of shaved head running throu the middle.The hair she did have was light green.She was wearing short black shorts and was wearing a light green middle stomuch shirt.She was barefoot and had a tatoo of a flame on her left ankle.(AN:They did have tatoos back then.I did a report on tatoos for English.It was EC and I was bored!)  
  
Vicy grinned widely and even Amy smiled.(AN:oooo that's a first)  
  
"Jazz!!"Vicy yelled and hugged the girl tightly.The girl hugged Vicy back.  
  
"Heys Assassin!Hows ya?Is hadn seen yas in a whiles!"Jazz laughed after throwing out her questions.Just then Gypsy ran up and they walked back to the warehouse.They found Shyer flirting with Spot Colons.Vicy walked up and listened.  
  
"Oooo yous are so cute Spots."  
  
"Not as prudy as u."(prudy hehe)  
  
Shyer blushed and kissed Spot and they frenched.Vicy coughed.Amy made a face and Stress and Irish said simaltaniously "Aww!"  
  
Spot collapses.Amy prodded him."Hes still alive."  
  
Stress,Amy and Irish smirked and Vicy said "Shit."Spot looked up "OI!Is heiard that."  
  
"Hear dis!"Voicy kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Dat whadin ery nice!"Amy said.  
  
"Sos?I aint very nice."  
  
And then Hades ran up.She glanced at Vicy then went to Jack.David got up and walked over to Hades.Hades glared at David and smacked him across the face.  
  
"Is getting a feelin dis giorl dun like Davi."  
  
"No shit."  
  
David wimpered in pain and Hades went to talk to Jack.They talked quietly for a minute then Hades smacked him.Amy clapped,Vicy whistled,Stress grinned and Irish clapped.Hades grinned and bowed, her red-brown hair streaming over her face.Jack glared at Hades and Hades gave him a finger and told him to go fuck Snyder.(AN:Coooolllllldddddd).Hades turned to Vicy and grinned.  
  
"Is heaird yous 'ad a small setups wid onlys giorls.Can Is be in its?"Hades said.Vicy nodded then Hades saw Mush and Mush saw Hades and Vicy swore she saw little hearts and Mush fell out of his chair.Race nudged him.  
  
"Mush?"  
  
"Mush?"  
  
"Mush u dere?"  
  
Race kneeled nextMush and yelled in his ear.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Mush got up and asked where.Everyone laughed and Hades went over to Mush and helped him up.She helped him up and Mush asked her to a poker game.  
  
Hades said…….  
  
~!~!~CLIFFHANGERS ROCK~!~!~!~R and R ~!~!~!~!~! 


	5. A Problem Begins to Appear

Hades blushed and said yes.Vicy promtly ran out the back door and lost her lunch.Jack grinned and followed Vicy.  
  
"10..9..8..7..6..5…4…3…2..1"Amy muttered under her breathe then heard a large smack and Vicy stormed in followed by a Jack with a large bruise on the side of his face.  
  
"Self centier baistard."Vicy said and they left so Vicy didn't break anything.They all went back to the ware house and Vicy gave Gypsy and Jazz rooms.Hades and Vicy went up to the common room and Hades ploped herself down on a couch and Vicy sat down on the arm rest of the chair.She looked at Hades.Hades looked at Vicy.They got no where.  
  
(from last chapter)"Wha da ya say ta Jacky boy?"  
  
"Me friend, Vipes , wantad ta go ona date wid 'im.He says No So I says ta 'im whys not?So hes says cuz I wanna go wid you and he smirks at me!'A me!Sos I hit 'im."  
  
Vicy whistled and leaned back on her armrest.  
  
""ait!Is dought Vipah was datin Spotie?"  
  
"Nah anah more.Shes found dim wid anodah giorl and was very upsets so shes wantad 'venge.Shes also askin Harlem."  
  
Vicy laughed and nearly fell off her armchair.  
  
"Ooooo Spoties gonna be mmmmmaaaaddddd!"  
  
Hades nodded and leaned back on the couch and raised a hand and said lustily.  
  
"Ya may bring me mes grapes!"  
  
Vicy laughed and threw a pillow at Hade.Then it became an all out pillow war.Amy came in and helped and so did Mare and Jen and Little one.They laughed when the pillows busted and soon everyone was throwing pillow at each other.Vicy was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Just then Spot walked in and up the stairs wondering what the hollering and laughing was about.He looked in the room and pillows were throwan at him.He grinned and helped in the pillow fight.  
  
Vicy saw Spot and grinned and got a glass of water and snuck up behind him.She slowly opened his shirt and after slipping off his key she poured the water down his shirt and whispered in his ear."Cool downs Spotie."  
  
Spots eyes widen and he shivered in cold then he grinned and tackled Vicy.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
The pillow fight continued and soon everyone left the room to have the pillow fight in another room.Still Spot lay on top of Vicy pinning her down.Vicy struggled.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Spot grinned and slipped his shirt off.(EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)(ew)  
  
"If ya give me mys key ya lil Assassin."  
  
"If ya left mes up I wills k?"  
  
Spot , being as brainless as he is, let her up.She got up and raises an eyebrow at his shirtless body.  
  
"Wanna plays strip pokah?"  
  
"Shoah."said Spot grinning inwardly.  
  
Vicy had 2 pair and Spot only had one pair and so Spot had to slip off his suspenders but not his pants (AN:Thank goodness).Vicy lost the next game and so she had to take off her hat.They continued until Spot was in boxers and Vicy was in her pants,undershirt(bra) and shoes.Spot watched Vicy carefull and thought he'd win because he had a flush.But Vicy had a royal flush so Spot had to take his boxers off.He ran out of the warehouse nude and Vicy held his boxers,his hat and his cane(which they had stolen a while ago) on a long stick out her window.On the boxers was writen "Spot Collon Lost His pants…Again!"  
  
Amy was cracking up and Irish and Stress couldn't stop laughing.Hades was lying on the ground laughing and Gypsy had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.  
  
Jack Kelly banged on the door and Mare walked down the stairs and opened the door.Jack Kelly held a bruised and beat up girl in his arms.She had short dark brown hair and she looked a little shorter then Jack but it was hard to tell since Jack was carrying the girl.She had a black eye and her left arm was hanging at an odd angle.Mare yelled for Silent since she was the best healer.Silent came down quickly followed by Gypsy,Stress,Irish and Vicy.Amy was in the kitchen heating water.The girl slowly opened her eyes.Her eyes were choclate brown and beautiful.  
  
Silent put her arm in a cast and feed her.The girl fell asleep after saying her name  
  
"Silver."  
  
Does she make it through the night?YES!  
  
When everyone woke up the girl could get up and talk.  
  
"Me names Silvers.Yall gotta probdem wid it?Yea I dink so."She said very sarcastic.Vicy grinned.  
  
"Where ya from 'eh?"  
  
"Is a Harlem babe."  
  
Vicy nodded.  
  
"Whys were yas in Manhattan?"  
  
"Got kicked outta Harlem."  
  
"Whys?"  
  
"Cuz dey didn't like mes any more."  
  
Vicy laughed and Amy nodded.Irish grinned and Stress smirked.Gypsy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So wha happan ta yas?"  
  
"Is wa soaked bys Bronx whens I was comin dis ways."  
  
"Yous wanna bes wid us?"  
  
~!~!~CliffHanger~!~!  
  
~!~!~If I get less then 7 reveiws FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE I wouldn't write for a lllllloooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg time or Ill kill everyone~!~!~ 


	6. A problem with many Hidden Folds

Oh Yeah 7 more reviews!Uh huh!  
  
Silver looked at Assassin(Vicy) like she was insane.  
  
"'a course ya stupiod bum!"  
  
Vicy grinned.Amy came with the hot water and Silent washed Silvers cuts with it.  
  
" Oh ya Vic, Harlem,Da Bronx and Statens gettn readah ta attacks."Silver said very nonchantantly.Vicys eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"Whys???!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sumden abouts some giorls and des getting pissed dat deys getting kicked 'bout likes a 'acky sac.Ohs and Bronx donat likes ya cuz Prettah wouldn't go wid the leadah.Harlems doin it cuz dey dun wanna help you and gets huirt by Staten."  
  
They all nodded.Amy was furious.Her knuckles were white where she held onto the armrest.Vicy flicked Amy hard in the arm and Amy yelped, drawn back to reality.  
  
"Amy goes 'round and gets as manah giorls ta joins kk?"  
  
Amy nodded and got up while Vicy turned to Hades and Irish.  
  
"Hades and Irish, yas gets all da foods ya can and dat stuff k?"  
  
Hades nodded and Irish spoke up after a bit of confused thought.  
  
"Vicy was we gonna need dat for??"  
  
"'Case deys holds up in.Ors we can trow it at 'em."  
  
"Stress yas comin wid me."  
  
"Was you doin?"  
  
"Is goin to Manhattan ta sees if dey know.And maybes ask for a little bits a help."  
  
Stresses eyebrows shot up like fireworks when she heard Vicy say they might ask for a little help.Vicy silenced the question that was nearly popping out of her with a glare.  
  
"Gypsys ya go wid us oks?"  
  
Gypsy nodded and they all left the warehouse.They walked down to Manhattan and knocked on the door.Jack opened the door and closed it right after seeing who it was.Vicy was furious and sliped the bolts out of the door hinges and Jack ,who was leaning against the door, felled with the door at Vicys feet.  
  
"Ready ta talk ta us Jacky?"  
  
Jack scowled at her and she grinned.She stepped into the LH along with Stress and Gypsy.Race looked up and Mush rushed over to Vicy and asked where Hades was.Vicy told him Hades wasn't with her so 'ta piss da fuck off'.`  
  
"So Assassin, whys ya here?"  
  
"Wells da Bronx,Harlem an' Statens threatin ta invades mes.Is might needs sum 'elp."  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow but didn't make any cracks.He thought about it for a minute.  
  
(His little mind)  
  
Voice 1:Yea do it.They will probably win.  
  
Voice 2:Don't!Ya dun like Assassin anyway.  
  
Voice 1:You are so pessimistic  
  
Voice 2:Well yea…WAIT!Lets get back to the subject  
  
Voice 1:We should help! If Assassins asking for help then this is serious.Anyway,they helped you in ya war with Harlem.  
  
Voice 2:Well yes…  
  
Voice 1:See?Im always right  
  
Voice 2:Actually remember..AGH!Get Back Onto The Subject!!  
  
(end little funky mind thing)  
  
"Shoah wes'll help yas.Wes dun like Staten or Bronx anyways."  
  
Vicy nodded and her and the girls left to go to Brooklyn.They walked over the Brooklyn bridge and walked right up to the docks.Someone whistled at Vicy and she,with out looking, pushed the boy into the water.  
  
"Dun touch me boys unles yas gotta good reason."Spot Collon said from his place on the roof top.  
  
(AN:Well SHORTY ya only sit there so you can be taller then everyone else.But in reality you are SSHHOORRTT!!)  
  
Vicy glanced up at Spot and he grinned since he got a nice little view of all the girls chests.Stress realized that and she took a slingshot and almost aimed at him if Vicy hadn't pushed her hand down.  
  
"So Spotie,wills ya help us?Bronx and Harlem wid Staten gonna invades."  
  
"Gimme thrwee reasons."  
  
"1.if deys stupid enough ta invades us den they mights invade yous.2.You datin on of me giorls.and 3 Is got ya key."Vicy smirked at her last words, drawing them out,letting the knowledge that she had his key dawn on him.  
  
"And ya cane…"Spot almost turned red.  
  
"And ya shorts."Spot fell off the roof.  
  
Stress grinned and said"Dat'll leave a mark."  
  
Spot got up and looked at Vicy and thought.  
  
"On ones reason."  
  
"Tells me da reason and Is'll considah it."  
  
"Yous go wid me ta da pokah game tamorrow ors Brooklyn dun help."  
  
Vicys eyes widen like flying saucers and she thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Yas datin one of me giorls dou!"  
  
"Is dumpah heir yestahdays."  
  
Vicy thought.She wanted to help her girls and she needed Brooklyns help because without them they definitely lost.But she didn't want to go with Spot.Stress saw this and mumbled in Vicys ear.  
  
"Gos wid him den leave righ in da middle.He said ya had ta go wid him but not dat yous had ta stay."Stress hissed into Vicys ear.Vicy grinned inwardly and nodded solemnly to Spot.Spot nearly did a dance.  
  
~!~!~!~One day Passes and it is time for the Poker game~!~!~!~  
  
(AN:You are warned!This has very little sexual content for all you sickos but this is a VERY rich part)  
  
Vicy looked around in her nice black capris and a black tube top so everyone could see the small flame(yea Jazz has one too) on her lower back.A tiger was sitting in the flame.(AN:Cool tatoo.This guy in the mofia had one.*_*)She was standing on the brooklyn bridge eying the water with interest.Finally Spot showed up with some of his other guys and he signaled for them to go ahead.Vicy got up and looked over her shoulder at Amy who was stalking/following them.  
  
And then…………………………………Spot leaned in for a Kiss.Vicy nearly gagged.(AN:UH HUH!)They finally got to the Manhattan lodge house and they sat down.Spot made Vicy sit on his lap.She watched the game and whispered in Spots ear what other people had.(AN:I cheat.So what?So sue me).Right in the middle Amy slipped up behind Spot and distracted him for a minute while Vicy snuck out and ran back to the warehouse where she promtly washed her mouth out with soap and water.O.o .Gypsy walked up.  
  
"ya had to kiss him?ew!"  
  
Vicy almost said something but she threw up in the sink.Gypsy sneered in disgust.  
  
"Anyways, I got half da money.So,Nows he gotta help ors Is'll nevah give 'im 'is key back."  
  
Amy walked in nonchalant with a black eye.  
  
"Nice shinah."Stress said and ducked a mock punch from Amy.She said quietly,  
  
"Its from Jack.He pinched me ass!Sos I whacked him.Blinks punched me while Jack was out cold.Guess wha Is acquirah?"  
  
Vicy shrugged and Amy held up Jacks cowboy hat.Vicy grinned and Gypsy whistled.Stress laughed and Silver,who had come in with the help of Hades,who was in hysterics, was laughing so hard her sides hurt.  
  
"Sos we got Jacks 'at,Spots key and cane.Wha ya'll doin?Makin a collections?"Silver said sarcasticly.Vicy laughed and Silver grinned.Amy made a face and Gypsy and Hades, looked at each other,at Amy and smirked.Incease and Scarlett walked in calmly.Vicy told them what happened and Inceases started laughing so hard she began to choke on her gum.Vicy paniced and fwaped(AN:hehe) Incease on the back and the gum came out of her throat and landed out the floor.Scarlett rushed over,hot pink dress(AN:Like the spanish ones) and her bown pigtails flying behind her and Scarlett handed her little sister a cup of water.The ten year old drank the water quickly and Vicy ,who had been holding her breathe, let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Maindo ran in and stopped slowly. 


	7. The stealing and flashback(not in that o...

~!~!~Thanks to all you who have reviewed.SilverSappire,Awesome story, Gypsy thanks a ton but Your storys are better.Ok Stress tanks yous.(~!~!~!~!  
  
Race looked at Jack who was staring at the wall and killing a stress ball.(AN:Dats right!Cuz you dun got any balls anyways!Whoa that made no sense)Racie waved a hand in fornt of Cowboys (AN:With out the hat!) face.Spot walked in and after glancing at Jack, slaped him round.Jack started.  
  
"Huh?Wha ya do that's foah?"Jack asked agrily.  
  
"Yas wa starin at da wall."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Vicy got up and was dancing like a crazy person.She looked at the object in her hand.She grinned and almost started dancing again.Amy walked in and gasped when she saw what Vicy held.Maindo grinned since she had gotten them.  
  
It was Specs specs.Amy laughed and Stress popped her head in to see what had happened.Her eyes widen and she grinned.She went downstairs to wash her clothes.Just then Spot knocked on the door.He was furious.  
  
Gypsy opened the door calmly and looked at his red face.  
  
"Oh sorrys sior wes dun buys goods from no ones."She slamed the door in his face and he heard her laugh hystericly.He banged on the door.  
  
"Open up da door ya little bitch!"Spot yelled then froze when Vicy opened the door.  
  
"Ya really knows how ta makes a giorl feel specil."Vicy said and asked him what he wanted.  
  
"Whys did ya leave me?Is wa mortafieds!"(AN:Big words are usualy compentstating for something()  
  
"I dun like ya.And ya kissed me.Is wa about ta kill ya.Whys di ya wanna go ona date wid me?"  
  
"Made mes look more powersful."  
  
Vicys eyes blazed.She drew her hand back to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it down.Vicy growled and lifted her leg so her foot was touching her head.She kicked him painfully on the head but he wouldn't let go.He dragged her to an alley.She kicked him in the balls and ran.  
  
"OW!Ya little wench!"He hobbled after her but Hades stood behind him and picked him up and smashed her knee into his face.He was out cold.Hades followed Vicy who was kicking a wall in fury.Hades slapped her to take her back to the present.Silver ran up from her selling spot and stared at Vicy.Vicy was cracking her knuckles and mumbling vivid curses not seeming to see Hades or Silver.  
  
"Ya curse likes a sailor!"Silver yelled in Vicys ear.Vicy started and blinked a couple of times.She looked at her foot which had started bleeding.Vicy looked around dizzily then passed out.  
  
~While she was out she slowly saw a fire and a man standing in fornt of it.He was burning letters.She had the sense it was her father but she had never seen him before.Suddently a woman ran it with long red hair.She ran to the man and yelled something to him.He glared at her and pushed her at the fire.He hair caught fire and she tried to put it out but the man didn't help….Vicy yelled out but no one heard her!  
  
Vicy woke up slowly and the first thing she saw was Jack leaning over her.  
  
"Is dunno if shes a live…"Jack said but Vicy slapped him.  
  
"Shes alive."said a calm voice and Vicy saw Amy.Amy nodded and hugged her sister.  
  
"Wheres am Is?"Vicy asked dizzily.  
  
"Wes in Manhattan.Yous passed out.No ones nosa whys."Stress popped her head over Vicys.Hades and Gypsy stood along a wall.Irish was pacing and Silver handed Vicy her cig.Vicy took a long draw out of it and sighed.  
  
"Lemme up nows!"Vicy said trying to get up but Blink pinned her down.Vicy yelled at him and got up pushing him off her.She took his eyepatch too.All the girls ran. 


	8. The Fun Begins!(Mwahahahahha)

Vicy stared at Cheetah and got up and began pacing.Every few minutes she shot a look of pure venom at Cheetah.He cowered against a wall since he was terrifed of the leader.  
  
"Dey test dere loyaltah!?!?!"Vicy flamed at the Manhattan runner who flinched.Vicy yelled at him to get out.Amy walked in and ducked the flying runner.Amy raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Angah.Anyways wes can gets back dere loyaltah."  
  
"Hows?"Vicy asked,suddently interested.Amy whispered something in her ear and Vicy grinned.She yelled down the stairs for Hades,Stress,Irish,Silver,Knife,Star and Gypsy and Jen to come up stairs.She told them what to do and the girls all grinned.  
  
~!~!~!~Meanwhile over in Manhattan..~!~!~!  
  
Jack looked at the panting runner and began selling his papes as Cheetah told him what happened.Jack grinned knowing his plan had worked.He told Racie what he had done and Race grinned.They all went back to the LHFMN(LH for Manhattan Newboys) where they saw Mr.Kloppman talking to a dirty boy in loose pants and a dirty black shirt.Mr.Kloppman brighten and told the boy 'they're here'.The boy turned around and Jack remember him as Mudd from Staten.  
  
"So jacky boys we heaird yas was mayb breakin 'way from doses stupid giorls."  
  
"Wes dunno Mudds.We tinkin 'bout it.Whys?"  
  
"Staten tought dat yous mightah come wid us?"  
  
"Is'll tink about it."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The girls slipped out at night and went to the Manhattan DO.They looked at Mr.Weasel and the Delancy brothers.They took out their knives and slowly shaven Moris and the other Delancy brothers heads.They then tatooed Mr.Weasels face with a tatoo that said "I AM GAY" right across his forehead.  
  
The girls grinned and snuck out.They wrote above the metal grate "MR.WEASEL FUCKED STATEN,HARLEM AND BRONX!!" in bright blue spray paint.Last, they left small tacks under Mr.Weasels seat.They ran back to their warehouse.They threw a small party and then went to sleep all falling asleep grinning wickedly.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
They got up early and walked over to the Manhattan DO.They waited for the guys and sat on the gate.When the guys came, they got down and opened the gates.The also opened the office so the Manhattan newies saw what they had done.The Manhattan newies were in hysterics.Mud walked over and glared at Jack.  
  
"Sos did ya chose?"  
  
"Yea.Wes wid da giorls."  
  
Mud spit in Hades face and Mush nearly killed him.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~I know you love me Hades.O.o NOT LIKE THAT!Anyways Read and Review.Please also read Deal with the Devil and give me your HONEST opinion~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 


	9. A friendly person and A horrible problem

~!~!~!~Sorry the last chapter sucked worse then my homework.Oh well.Anyway I might not write for a long time, in fact maybe never.I don't know.But I will write this chapter so Stress doesn't kill me O.o ~!~!~!~  
  
Vicy,Silver,Stress and Hades walked down to Queens and kicked the door instead of knocking.Jeer looked at them , still pulling on his pants and looking mildly startled to see the girls there.  
  
"Was da ya want dis oily in da mornin?"  
  
Vicy grinned and told him about Staten,Harlem and da Bronx ganging up on them.Jeer raised a black eyebrow and asked why they would be that stupid.  
  
"Is dunno.a wanna joins wid me,Spot an' Jack and maybah Sharpah?(Leader of Midtown)"Vicy asked suddently serious.The grin vanished and a serious look took the place of the joy in her eyes.She shifted her weight to her other leg and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shoah.Bu's I gotta ask.Whyd dey 'ttackin ya?Yous an' Harlem on giood term.So wha'd ya do?Amy soak Tims againe?"  
  
"Dat was an acci'ent."  
  
Stress snorted and Silver muttered something to Hades.  
  
Jeer grinned but then became serious.  
  
"Any ideas whys dey fightin wid ya?"  
  
"Yeas.Maybah cuz Is got some a dere giorls,dey dun like us or deys just feel like it.Wan more power."Vicy said with a shrug.Hades nodded.  
  
"So ya gonna helps up?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Tanks."  
  
Vicy grinned and the girls began walking away to the music of Rich Mans Furg in Sweet Classidy.(A/N:I love dat.Yes the music suddenly popped up.)Silver bumped into who she thought to be the cutie newie she had ever seen.  
  
(Wanna take bets on who it is?heheheheA/n)  
  
Stress and the others left her talking with the boy.They walked to their warehouse and noticed a young boy running through the house.Vicy cursed and slipped behind the boy and picked him up.He yelped.  
  
" 'ello 'ello lil one!"Vicy said calmly.She turned him to face her and forces off his mask.She cursed colorfully, as usaul.The boy flinched and when Amy walked in she ran to the boy and glared at him.  
  
"Ya little ass!"Amy flamed.Hades and Mush snuck up to Hades bedroom.  
  
The boy shived in terror.  
  
"Popi's dead.I-I-I ne-ne-need ta find y-y-ya."The boy stuttered out.  
  
"Giood!Wes told ya na ta follow us ya little woirm!!!Whas if Jecs an dem followed ya?Eh!?!?Wha would ya do den?Run ta dem and sells us outta again(pronuced a-gain)?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mush and Hades*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Mush sat on Hades bed and watched her calmly.Hades blushed softly (A/N: awww…ewwwwww….serious cuddle time now).Mush got up and kisses Hades lightly on the lips.Hades smiled and kissed him back and Mush wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Hades wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on Mushs sixpack.Mush sighed in happiness and kisses the top of her head.Hades closed her eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"I love you Mush.."  
  
"I love you too Hades."He raised her chin and kisses her on the lips.  
  
~!~!~(AN:happy hades?)~!~!~!~!~  
  
Vicy left the warehouse the next morning(AN:yes Mush spent the night ( )and got her papes and began yelling improved headlines.She ran right smack into a girl with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes like calm water with faint ripples of yellow around the irisesShe glared daggers at Vicy who then noticed the bull who was following the girl.  
  
Vicy pulled the girl up and their papes and, balancing the papes on her head, ran with the girl to Meddas who let them in and hid them very well in a closet.Finally the bull left and the girls got out.  
  
"Thank you very much."Said the girl.]  
  
Vicy stared at her since she had no New york accent.The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya dun have a New Yorkah Accent!Wheres ya from?Eh?"Vicy replied bluntly.  
  
The girl laughed, a light sound that was like a beautiful flower.  
  
"Im from Boston."  
  
Just then….  
  
~!~!~!~MWAHAHA!review please!Hades, yous and Mush are so cute together.~!~!~!~!(not)~!~!~!~~!~ 


	10. A little mischief

Medda walked in with David. Daivd looked surprised to see the girl there then shruged and pulled Vicy out into another corner.  
  
"Oi!Wha'd da big idea 'ere!?!?"Vicy said.  
  
"Shut up Vic.Manhattan has a problem.Midtown decided to be with Bronx and now they seighing Manhattan.We need your help."  
  
Vicy nodded and pulled the girl out the door with her.  
  
"Do ya wanna bes a newie?"  
  
"ummmm…Sure why not?"The girl nodded, making her blonde hair bounce.  
  
"Oks Prob'dem solved. Les go."Vicy said and ran to the warehouse.  
  
~!~!Ten minutes later~!~!  
  
Amy held out Vicys stuff and Vicy let out a high whistle.All the girls went to their places by Manhattan.When they got their they saw Midtown,Da bronx and Harlem fighting with Manhattan,Brooklyn and Queens.Mostly, Brooklyn and Manhattan cuz their arent that many Queens. Vicy smirked and whistled.Brooklyn and Manhattan and all the other newies looked up.They grinned and began fighting with more stenght. Vicy sent her girls in.  
  
"Well Well Well whad da we gots 'ere eh?"Vicy frooze and slowly turn to see the Stalkers, a group/gang of fighters.  
  
"A buncha pigs in clothes."said Silver coldly, walking up with Gypsy,Hades,Pisky and Fury.  
  
"Wid a ego larga den New York."said Stress walking up behind the Stalkers.  
  
"Wha'd da we do wid em giorls?"said Amy, walking up next to Stress who grinned at Vicy.  
  
"Is say..WE SOAK 'UM!"Vicy yelled and punched th head Stalker. Blink ran up and began soaking a guy who was trying to hurt Pisky,the girl Vicy meet and hid at Meddas. Pisky smiled happily and hugged him when the Stalkers left.Blink picked her up and walk to Manhattan with her.Vicy grinned sadly.  
  
"Wha'd da mattah Vic?"Spot said walking up behind her. "Wes won foah now.Wha'd else is wrong?"  
  
Vicy nearly jumped out of her skin. Spot smirked and was rewarded with a friendly,yet hard, slap.  
  
"Wells?"  
  
"Is dunno.Isjust wannas ta have some one dere wid me.I knows it foolish since Is da Queen a Toughiness ba still…Nevah mind."Vicy said quietly and began walking away. Spot stared at her back , never knowing she had feelings (A/N::ooc fwap to spot::).Spot ran after her and spun her around.  
  
Vicy looked up angrily and Spot noticed a silver tear running its course down her pale cheek.He wiped it away and asked softly.  
  
"Ya wanna be my giorl?"Spot said and Vicy looked surprised and raised her hand to hit him automaticly. He kissed her on the lips and her hand fell limp. Vicy nodded slowly and Stress whistled.  
  
"Whoa Vicy!Getin a littles love aint ya!?!"Hades yelled and Mush picked her up and she grinned.  
  
"SOS ARE U HADES!"Vicy said and laughed as Spot wraped his arm around her waist. He picked her up and Vicy nearly screamed. He laughed and slung her over his shoulder. Her screams were now of terror. He grinned and dropped her in the water by the dock. Vicy slowly sunk beneath the surface, her foot caught in a rope and pulling her down. She passed out and was out like a light slowly dying.  
  
Spots eyes widen , since he hadnt seen her for a minute. Amy jumped in after Vicy and pulled her up onto the dock.Spot did CPR on her and begged her to breathe.  
  
Does she make it?  
  
~!~!Heh!~!~! 


	11. Essence of the twin Races

~!~!~Another chapter!Wo Who!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Vicy looked around and ran along the street silently. Ropah was in the Refuge. Again. She was there because she was walking down to Brooklyn when a dude jumped her. They assumed he was from Harlem,Bronx,Midtown or Staten. Se soaked him but was roped in by a bull and sent to the Refuge. She also had a broken arm. Unforunately the boy didn't just get off with that.  
  
Vicy slammed in to a girl and they went spawling. Vicy got up first and then a brown haired head popped into the edge of her vision. Vicy looked into big brown eyes with little flecks of black and penciled eyebrows. Vicy looked at the girls clothes and realized it was Essence. She was with Brooklyn…sort of. Assassin remember hearing about her soaking the Mad Hatter. Ohhhh Vic hated him. He had soaked him quite a few times. But then again Vic was always violent.  
  
"Hullo Essence."  
  
The girl looked surprised then reckonized her. Her fist uncurled and she smirked.  
  
"Hullo Hullo Hullo Vic. Ors you wann be called Assassin."  
  
Vicy laughed and asked what Es was doing out then.  
  
"Is needed da airs. Dose boiys smell woirse den da rats. Oh yas dey are rats." Es shruged and Vicy laughed.  
  
"Sos wha wa yous doin Assassin?"Essence asked. Vicy grinned.  
  
"Breakins Ropah outs."  
  
"Wha she dos now eh?"  
  
"Soakad a dude.Got caught bys a bull."  
  
Essence nodded and agreed to help Vicy.They silently walked there every now and den whispering something. Then Vicy asked if Race was dating anyone. Essence said.  
  
"Ya.Me.'Vicy swore enough to shame a sailor.  
  
"Whats dat mattah Vicy?"  
  
"Amy likes Race. And Race askah heir out."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"What do ya means?"  
  
"Wells Racie gots a twin."  
  
"Hallaujahs."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vicy laughed.Vicy climbed the wall and Essences followed. They jumped along the ridge of cement and tapped the window three times. Hope opened the curtin. Hope was one of three girls. There was a pair of three girls that were always there and a group of four sisters that were a perment installment. The fourlets(hehe?), two had black hair and one was named Spades and the other Clubs. The other two were red heads with the names of Hearts and Diamonds. Hopes two sisters were Sky pryo. Their older sister, River, had died a few years ago.  
  
"Ey hope, wheres Ropah?"  
  
"Next room kk Assassin?Yous havent been 'ere in a whiles."  
  
"I knows.Is been an angel.Nots."  
  
Hope laughed and Vicy ran to the next window with Essence.  
  
She tapped three times.The curtin moved.  
  
"Oh nos."said Vic.  
  
It was Ropah.She had many bruised.Ropah shrugged.  
  
"Les go Ropah."  
  
Vic slipped the bars out and Ropah climbed out.Then Vicy cursed.  
  
The head guy had seen them.  
  
~!~!~CLIFFHANGER!YAY!REVIEW!~!~!~!~!~! 


	12. Spots of Vicys love and the Mad Hatters ...

Vicy did the first thing that popped into her head.She drove her fist into the mans face and her,Essences and Ropah began to run along the roof. They jumped off the roof and ran to the warehouse.  
  
Amy stopped them at the warehouse.  
  
"Whoas where da fires eh?"Amy said and Vicy pulled her into the warehouse.  
  
"Da ownah…he saws us…..Hes was a chasin….us…"Vicy said and took a glass of water from Fury.  
  
"Ya did WHA?"Irish Fury yelled.Gypsy raised an eyebrow and even Mush and hades, from there place in a closet looked out. Irish was angry a lot but not THIS mad. Mush shrugged and pulled Hades back with him into the closet.  
  
The door opened.Vicy spun around with her fist raised. It was only Spot and Racie.  
  
Racie walked over to Amy and,after waving to Vicy,Gypsy and the furious Irish Fury(hehe) , he walked over to Amy who grinned and waved to Racie. Race replied with a smirk.  
  
Spot walked over to Vicy then said.  
  
"Is would like ta na date ya anymore."  
  
Vicy stared at him and Silver slapped him harshly across the face. Vicy became unfroozen and shrugged slightly.  
  
"Fine.Is dun date rodents anyways."Vicy said and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Silver,Irish and Gypsy followed her.They found Vicy standing in her room, kicking a wall.  
  
"Isll kill 'im!"Vicy was muttering.  
  
"Whoa Vic chill."Silver said. Gypsy spun her around and slapped her back to reality.Vicy blinked and smirked.  
  
"Ah ohs.Wha ya gonna dos Vicy?"  
  
"Nutin.Seriously.Hesll expect a little meanness rights?"Vicy said and the three girls laughed.  
  
They walked down stairs,saw Race and Amy kissing (A/N:Sarah don't hurt me!(CloakofNight is my sister) ) and promtly walked back up. They bumped into Mad Hatter.Essence was infornt of him and they were soakin each other. They helped Essence and Vicy hit Mad in the back of the neck with her whip.  
  
He cursed and ran to Brooklyn.  
  
Vicy and the girls smirked and hit each in the hip with their own hips.  
  
"WoWho!Wesa rule!"  
  
"Really?"said a cold and sharp voice.Vicy spun and her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_  
  
HahahahahahahahahCLIFFHANGER!!  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_  
  
did anyone like Spades,Clubs,Diamonds and Hearts and Hope,Sky and Pryo???  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$ 


	13. Spots of Crackahs Stress and Fury with a...

Vicy looked at Crackah.Leader of Staten. She swallowed and punched him in the stomuch.He gasp then grinned.He socked her in the jaw and she ducked.Barely.Irish turned and alerted Amy,Hades(from the closet),Stress,Gypsy and Silver.  
  
Silver punched Crackah and Amy tackled him, the only one his age.  
  
Amy held hjim on the ground and repeatedly punched Crackah.  
  
"Dun"she punched him"Ya"punch"Touch"punch"Me"punch"Sistah"punch"Again"Kick.  
  
Silver picked up Vicy who had gotten a bloody nose and a bloodly lip.Gypsy opened the door to Vicys room and Silver layed her on the bed.Vicy passed out because Crackah had also knifed her in the leg.  
  
~..*~..*~..*  
  
Vicy slowly opened her eyes to see Spots face.It had been about 9 hours and she was sore.Her leg wound had been banaged.When she saw Spots face she did the first thing she thought of.She spat in his face.  
  
Spots face turned into a grin.  
  
"She aint dead!"  
  
"Course I aint dead you twit!"  
  
Vicy slowly got up and limped over to Amy and got a light hug and a cheer from her friends.She hugged her friends and was nearly killed when Stress hugged her.She highfived Race and Mush then Mush was stolen by Hades.  
  
Spot shooed the others out of the room and then turned,after closing the door, to see Vicy pressing her hand against the pane of one of the windows.He smiled and walked over to her and wraped his arms around her.She slaped his hands harshly.  
  
"Is not datin ya anymore remem?"Spot cursed and spun her around.She looked down at him and he glared at her.  
  
"Spot.Calm downs.It was ya ideas." 


	14. Pain and Hurt

Spot spun around and glared at a wall. He then thought of a mean idea and 'stormed' out of the room. Vicy followed him and then watched him yell.  
  
"Hi gypsy, wanna go wid me to da dance tamarra?"Gypsy nodded and went back to talking with Irish, who was still in a bad mood. Spot turned around to smirk at Vicy and he smirked to her retreating back. !*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!!*!*Vicy stood in her room, throwing all of her clothes and important things into a carpet bag.She mutter enough curses under her breathe to shame a sailor.Vicy shruged off the feeling of resent ment and left the warehouse. About ten minutes later, when Vicy was walking down by Harlem she was spun around by Gypsy.Gypsy looked at her with sympathy . "Lis-en Vic.I dind no k?Is sorrah.Ya forgive me?"Vicy looked at her with cold hard fury in her eyes.Vicy said icily. "No.Gos back ta me place.Take over.Jist take ovah me life!" Vicy walked away from a shaken Gypsy.  
  
Gypsy watched Vicy's back and sighed but let her be. She went back to the warehouse.she looked at Irish,Stress,Hades,Amy and Race,(Hades, Mush is in Manhattan sick.deal wid it.A) and Silver and Pisky, the blonde girl.They were really worried.  
  
"Is couldn't convicah hier." Amy looked unconvinced and desparate.  
  
"Did ya try really hiard?"Gypsy nodded. Amy yelled at Gypsy." Ya wa gon for 5 min.No ya didn't!"Amy ran up to her room and slammed the door, pissed off.Racie followed Amy.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Vicy walked down the street remembering her past. She remember her mother dying and her father vowing to take care of Amy and Vicy.No such chance. He married a young lass, about 14, younger then Vicy was now. (Ewwwwww.A).They had a child and the young missues died in childbirth. The childs name was Meghan."She'd be about 6,7 ah 8.Hmmm' thought Vicy.  
  
"Hullo Hullo Hullo wha do wes got here fellahs?A wanderin kitty cat lookin for a nice warm bed?"Vicys head shot up to see too Brooklyners(Err…?A) both drunk enough to make a tavern look like a church.One wrapped his arm around Vicys waist and panted heavily.  
  
"A want dis lil morsel."Vicys foot shot out and up hitting the obnoxious boy in the crotch. The other laid a hand on Vicys shoulder and Vicy pushed out her butt and ducked her head.She flipped the boy over her shoulder and moved them both to an alley. Finding a scrap of paper she wrote. "Spottie dahlin.Yas need ta teach ya dumass's some manners when wid some kick ass giorls." Vicy smirked wickedly and left the note with the two drunken boys.  
  
Vicy looked around sleepily for a place to sleep.She found an alley and judged her self to be in Manhattan.She laid down on a fire- escape.!*!*!*!*!*Vicy awoke an hour later to the sound of someone crying.Hopping down Vicy saw a bully beating up a little girl. Vicy was furious.  
  
Vicy walked over and noticed it to be the 'Mad hatter' beating up a 7 yr old girl. Vicy kicked MH in the back, into a brick wall. She continued to kicking him, until he could barely walk. She sent him stumbling out of the alley and helped the girl up.  
  
"Oi giorl yas gotta name?"The girl shook her head.  
  
"Is'll give ya'd a name den.Fairy?Angel?Butterfly?"The girl nodded to the middle one.  
  
"Angel.Is Vicy, also dnown das Assassin."The girls eyes lit up in awe. Vicy suddenly rememer everything and hurriedly said.  
  
"Er ba call me Devil."Vicy said.The girl spook for the first time.  
  
"Hiya Devil."Vicy smirked softly.She took in the girls Japanesse eyes, black hair in a braid, green shirt and muddi pants.She noticed the girl was bleeding for the back. She lifted the girls shirt and walked down to the dock to clean the knifed cut.Vicy winced and cleansed it and bandaged it with her own shirt.Vicy used the last piece to wrap around so she wasn't inapporiate.(MOI!?!?Oh yea.Heheh.A)  
  
Vicy wasn't ready for the knife hilt that slammed down on the back of her head.  
  
!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Pain Plus Time Flies By*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!  
  
Devil groaned.She slowly opened her eyes to an unknown face.Vicy raised an eyebrow but was still in major fuckin pain. The face was tanned by the sun and when Vicy looked down the body(Don't even say it because it is NOT like THAT!O.o.A)she saw the boy was only wearing pants.He had dark brown hair which cover half of his face and green eyes.He smiled, showing briliant white teeth.Vicy grinned back then noticed another boy walk into the room.  
  
"I want this one Jacob."Devil hoped up..She knew where she was.She was in an Illegal whorehouse.  
  
"Na taday!"She knocked the two boys senseless then turned to see someone entering the room.She cursed inwardly as she realized it was Spot.Devil saw a window and ran to a wall, and using it as a brace, kicked her self off and through the window.She landed in a hall.She ran around trying to find where Angels room might be had she been kidnapped.She found it and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Devil?"  
  
"ANGEL!"Vicy ran in and hugged Angel.She had grown to love the little girl.  
  
"Wes gonna get out Angel.Is promis."Together they ran down the hall.She came to a large room and looked at the women in disgust.They all where around Vicys age. Vicy decided there would be a little change of scenery. She looked around for a door out side and found one.She realized it was locked.  
  
Vicy swore when she remembered she hadnt brought her lock picking tools , which she keep in her hair. She turned to Angel who was pulling out a couple lock picking instruments.Vicy grinned.  
  
Angel picked the lock and then Vicy slammed the two gaurds heads together. She told the girls to follow her and they ran out of the dirty place and two girls, Vicy later found out they were named Nina and Katrina, set the place ablaze.They ran onward.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked that.G ypsy don't kill me.and to everyone else, GYSPY IS NOT EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. A little surprise

They continued to run until they got to Brooklyn, we're they all laid and breathed heavily for several minutes.  
  
"Devil?"whispered Angel, looking around.When everyone shook their head if they knew where she was, Angel looked around the nearby alleys.She finally came to a dock, where a hunched figure looked at the water.(Guess who?A).  
  
"Devil?"whispered Angel timidly, but the figure turned around and Angel gasped.It was Spot Collon. He tried to smile , but it came out more like a grimance.  
  
"Sorrah kid.Is aint dis Devil ya want."Spot suddenly realized that she had seen him crying.He ran up to her and and picked her up.He held her over the water, even though she kicked and bit and spat at him.  
  
"Get offah hier dis instant!"Said a low yet dangerous voice.A figure appeared out of the shadows.It had its head bowed and was drapped in black,The figure slowly raised its head.The black cloak slipped off its shoulders to reveal a black tanktop and capris.It wore high black boots with big heals that looked like spikes.On its fingers with little rings that were all connected.the rings had little spikes but the bracelt were like fingerless gloves.  
  
"Spot Collon, get offa hier now." Spot stared at her as if in a daze and handed Angel to the figure.The figure took Angel and walked backwards,slowly receeding into the shadows.  
  
Angel looked up at the figure and was silently lead back to camp. She was left there and when she turned to thank the person , the figure was gone.  
  
Angel sat down and thought about it all.About ten minutes later, Vicy appeared holding a large bag.Angel shot up and hugged Vicy fiercely.Vicy smirked.  
  
"Down giorl.Yas was actin likes I wa dead ah somethin."Angel laughed and they sat down.  
  
"Whats in the bag Devil?"Vicy smirked softly.  
  
"Nothin.Jist some dins."  
  
Angel shrugged and snuggled up with Vicy, Vicys long black tinted finger nails running through Angels hair.*  
  
Vicy thought "Was gonna happen?Weres all dis giorls gonna go?"Vicy knew she must take them to the warehouse but she wouldn't go back.  
  
Vicy was throwed out of her thoughts back into a harsh reality by someone covering her mouth.Vicy bit the hand and a femaine voice whispered ,  
  
"Assassin dat wasan ver' nice!"Vicy grinned.  
  
"ey Spades.Where ya sistahs eh?"Three voices whispered."ere!"  
  
"Spades I gotta ask a favah(favor)."  
  
"Shoah.Is owe ya one."  
  
Vicy sighed and said  
  
"Take all dese giorls to m-Gypsys place.Tell 'er dey from Assassin."Spades nodded.  
  
"Wha bout hier?"Diamonds said pointing to the sleeping Angel.(Funky…Ok I am high.Its like 3 in the morning here in Ireland.A)Devil sighed and said,  
  
"Is'll take hier.K?Wes gotta deal?"They spit shook on it.Vicy grinned and slowly driffed off to sleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*  
  
Angel woke up to two people having a fight. Angel slowly opened her eyes, her long lashes dancing with morning dew.She looked up and saw Devil and a boy knife fighting.Angel watched with big eyes.Angel saw it as a dance, a dance on lifes sharp edge m Vicy spinning away from the boy, who Angel noticed was rather tall and big.Vicy was tall but slim, putting her at a slight disadvange.But Vicy was much better then him, equaling it out.  
  
"You little bitch!Give up!Is will kill ya den take da little rodent for me self.Ya wastin ya time."snarled the large boy.Assassins eyes harden and she began going faster and let out through gritted teeth,  
  
"Angel aint a rodent.An' she aint a wastah time."Vicy hissed at him.  
  
"Take it back ya dumbass or havent ya hieard.Devil got friends."said Stress walking up cooly, twirling a whip around through her fingers.Angel suddently noticed that Devil was wearing the black things the figure who had saved Angel last night had worn.Her face was covered.Angel wondered how she knew it was her.  
  
(And to clue you all in.Stress think Im Devil not Vicy.K?-A)Stress whipped her whip around and it smacked the boy right across the face leaving a thin welt that began to bleed.The boy ran.  
  
"Devil!Who was that?"  
  
"Needles.Head a Staten."(Yes I stole that from Sink or Swim don't kill me Hades , Im to young to die.-A)Angel nodded slightly.  
  
"Who taugh ya ta whip a whip like dat eh Stress?"Devil said softly , really wondering what the reply would be.  
  
"A giorl with brains she aint usin now.She left aftah Spot stood her up."Devil nodded and clucked her tongue.  
  
"Yo Devil ya wann come wid me and some a da giorls ta da dance ta night?"Devil nodded, smirking inwardly.  
  
"Mind if Ah take Angel wid me?"  
  
"Shoah Devil.Not likes I ca-ld stop ya."Stress said and smirked.  
  
"mes and Angel gotta get food.Ya wann come?"  
  
"Nah Is gotta get back.Cya."  
  
"Cya."Vicy said softly and began walking with Angel.  
  
"But Devil!Your Vicy!You're the one that girl was talking about!"  
  
"Yea.So?Is gotta do a little fun wid Collons mind.Hmmm.Ya see da dance is a hidden face contast.Dat means ya hide ya face and someone trys ta guess who da hell ya are.Follow mes?"Angel nodded smiling at Vicys plan.  
  
"Is gotta little, visit.."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*The Dance!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Spot looked around. Gypsy had worn a beautiful face thing, like a dove.Stress had a lion one and Hades had a Dog one.Silver wore one of the sad masks (The things that shows acting.-A) while Irish Fury had the other, the happy mask.Amy had a black bird , a beautiful mask that put her hair into a beautiful look. Race was wearing a green mask, representing money.(Why am I not surprised?-A).Spots was a plain black mask. Then Spot noticed a mask of a tiger.It was beautiful and the owner has red hair intertwined with black.The Tiger wore a tail too and all black.(Yep dats me.What Im wearing, SCOLL UP YOU LAZY BUMKINS.Have a nice day. )He watched the owner move with cet like grace. Stress ran over to the girl and they began to talk.Stress nodded at something and began to move away.  
  
"Gypsy wanna dance?"Gypsy blushed a deep red and nodded so they began to dance.(Amazing.He isnt behind the building yet.Amazing.-A)  
  
Medda began to sing and when she finished a few other people sang. Then Stress walked to the Tiger masked girl and the girl nodded. She got up on stage and the lights flipped off except a window let in a beam of moonlight made a spot light for her.  
  
1 "There is a castle on a cloud  
  
I like to go there in my sleep.  
  
Arent any floors for me to sweep  
  
Not on my castle on a cloud.  
  
*  
  
There is a room full up with toys  
  
There are a thousand boys and girls  
  
No body yells or talks to loud.  
  
Not on my Castle on a Cloud."  
  
And on the song went.When she finished there was silence then mad cheering and yelling. Everyone yelled for her to do another song.So she did.It was one about someone 'Who slept a summer by my side' and it was equaly wonderful.The same thing happened.And she began to sing another song.  
  
2 "Maybe far away  
  
Or maybe right near by  
  
They'll be there calling me baby  
  
Maybe..  
  
*  
  
Their they'll be  
  
He'll be pouring her coffe  
  
She may be straightening his tie  
  
*  
  
In a house, all hidden by a Hill  
  
She'll be playing piano  
  
He'll be paying a bill  
  
*  
  
So will you come  
  
and get your baby  
  
She misses you so come get your baby  
  
Maybe.."  
  
Silence. It echoed off the walls.She looked around and Hades stood up.  
  
"Dat was beautaful." People began clapping and The girl decided to do one more song.  
  
"There is a Lady all in white(this is my song I wrote)  
  
Her voice is a musical sound  
  
She lives with me far away, away  
  
We live together on a cloud  
  
*  
  
There is my place  
  
No ones wept in a thousand years  
  
Everyone has a beautiful face  
  
And no one fears  
  
*  
  
There are a thousand windows  
  
There are a hundred domes  
  
No foe  
  
Can get into my home  
  
*  
  
My place as people like a dream  
  
Its been living on and on  
  
Ive been there but now..  
  
(Devil paused for a minute)  
  
3 Ive long been gone"  
  
Angel stood on a table and whistled and began clapping.Soon everyone joined in.Devil walked down the steps and Medda began to sing and the lights flashed on.The girl with tiger tail walked to Angel who hugged her hard. Since Gypsy was dancing with Jack, (SHE ISNT A SLUT!-A), Spot walked over to the girl. She looked up at him.  
  
"Will ya dance wid me?"  
  
The girl replyed in a soft voice.  
  
"Do Is getta choice Spot Collon?"Spot shooke his head but the voice remained in his head. Where have I hiead dat name? Spot shrugged and laughed at her comment.  
  
"Ya.So ya wanna?"  
  
"Shoah."Vicy smirked behind her mask.Angel looked at the ceiling and whistled innocently, trying not to explode in laughter.Devil stood up and they began to dance, swiftly.  
  
"Wa sya name Doll?"  
  
"Devil.Whys da ya wanna know?"  
  
"Case Is evah free ya know?"  
  
Vicy smirked again against her mask and nodded.  
  
"Deres dis giorl.Her names Vicy.Shes gotta voice like yas."Devil laughed softly.  
  
"Me?Is dat a complament or a diz?"  
  
"Complament."When Spot said the name 'Vicy' he said it softly.  
  
"So whos dis giorl, Vicy?"  
  
"Shes really annoying yet smart."Devil nodded slowly.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached behind Devil and untied her mask.The mask fell off Vicys face.(If your wondering, Swifty untied it from a bet grom Jack).Spot gasped(Does he gasp?-A)  
  
"Vicy!!" Vicy ran away from her grabbing Angel on the way out.Spot chased her.  
  
They ran down to the docks and Vicy tripped and accidently hit her head.HaRd.She passed out and slipped off the docks into the water.She slowly sank beneth the water. Hades ran up and Mush jumped in to save Devil.Mush pulled her out and was pulled into a corner by Hades.  
  
"Me brave little hero."Hades said before they kissed and Mush wrapped his hands around her waist.(I cant write no more bout what happened since this is edited.Sorry Hades. : ( .-A)Spot preformed CPR and Vicy choked up water.  
  
"Ya like fallin in water dun ya?"said Irish as Vicy slowly opened her eyes.Vicy touched her head and grimanced when it came back with a little blood.  
  
Then Vicy remembered what happened. She got up and began running and Angel and Spot followed her.Irish followed too and soon out distanced Spot(Slow Bum-A).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!DWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.Anyway, Gypsy is awesome and so is Irish and Angel!All my charactors are cool!And yes Vicys accent disappears when she sings!)  
  
Disclaimer:I only own Vicy, my sistah owns Amy and I also own the I know a lady all in white her voice is like a musical sound and I owne other peoples and the plot!Im so special!  
  
  
  
Im in a bad mood right now, terrible day so please push the button.  
  
I—1 reviews :-((  
  
I—2 reviews : - (  
  
I—3 reviews :- ()  
  
I—4 reviews :- \  
  
I—5 reviews :- /  
  
I—6 reviews :- I  
  
I—7 reviews :- )  
  
I—8 reviews :- ))  
  
I—9 reviews (_( !  
  
I—10!If I get ten reviews from dif peoples,New chappie will be lllooonnnggg^_^  
  
\/ 


	16. In which Spot loses his clothes

Irish ran to Vicy and caught up with her. Irish grabbed at Vicy but barely missed.Vicy continued to run and Angel jogged along with her. They finally hit the Brooklyn bridge and they stopped running. 'Devil I think we've run far enough." Angel said worried and Devil nodded and they stopped and slipped into an alley. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*! Spot was really pissed off and was storming around and slamming doors.He still really liked Vicy, yet her liked Gyspy too , and he was thinking hard. Shes madah mocare a mes!She playin wid me!Stupid giorl!Spot stomped into his room. He lay on his bed and punched the pillow. He got up and took about two big guys with him.No one tried to tell him he might wanna get out of his all black and the fact it was 3 in the morning. "Ah Spot where we goin?"asked Horn, a big guy with black hair that looked like roadkill.(There would be a lot more roadkill if school cafeterias were put outta businiz.-A) He received a death glare and a shrug from Titan, the other guy. They came along an alley and walked in, Spot looking for a girl.He came about too small forms one wrapped in black then other in pale blue, her golden locks shimmering in the moonlight. Spot turned back to the one covered in black. The darkness screwed his vision so he picked up the girl and woke her up. "Wha da ya want?"The girl asked grudingly. "Yas in Brooklyn so dat means Ya mine." Spot said smirking. "But ya got Gyspy."Spot realized it was Vicy , about ten seconds after she ran.Spot watched her run and cursed. "Letta be."growled Spot as Horn made to follow her. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Vicy looked around then heard muffled sounds from an ally and saw Irish being beat up by a Harlem dude. Vicy hit the roof and ran in and tackled him, while Irish ran to the warehouse. But Vicy was knocked out and dragged to Harlem. !*!When Vicy awoke she looked up and then felt herself hauled up and tie to a long slap of wood.She couldn't move,she was too bruised.She was leaned against a wall.Soon Vicy saw Brooklyn,Manhattan and Queens running to meet Harlem,Staten,Da Bronx and Midtown.With Manhattan were her old girls. But Needles came out and held out a finger.He showed Vicy to Brooklyn and the others.There was silence. "Give up!"Yelled Needles.When Spot yelled back "Nah ya cowards!"Needles took a whip and whiped Vicys stomuch with it.Vicy bit her lip and was whipped again and again until she yelled in pain. Amy ran up to Needles and socked him. Then the war came.Vicy got slashed down at one point and joined the fighting until Spot saw her fighting.He ran over and punched her when she refused to stop.She hung limply on the ground until Silver came, nearly killed Spot and dragged away Vicy.Angel helped Get Vicy to a empty warehouse.Vicy looked around and muttered curses at Silver and Angel. "Ya bums!"she glared breif murder at Silver who smiled sweetly and grinned.Vicy went to looke for some bandaids and such for the others coming in. "Hades?!?!"yelled Vicy when she accidently walked in on Hades's and Mushs little moment of 'intamicy'.In other words Mush was lying on Hades. Vicy turned straight around and left with out another sound. Hades looked at Mush and smiled sweetly a smile that said 'You know you love me'.Mush grinned and tackled her.Hades laughed and was tickled by Mush until she said 'Miercy,Miercy!".They lay there and laughed before Mush asked if Hades would marry him. Hades was silent for a moment. "Is thought ya wald nevah ask!"Hades said, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.They kissed and went back to their little * fun time * . $$$$$$$$Meanwhile Vicy had found some old shirts and had ripped them to strips. She sat down on a girls bed and turned her face. She gasped when she saw it was Ropah.She had slashs all along her face and was bruised badly. A small tear rolled down Vicys face as she tried to save Ropah.She looked up at Vicy and whsipered. "Get fightin.Carry da banner whens I is gone."Vicy whimpered and whispered back. "Don't say dat.Ya gonna make it.Ya strong."Ropah shook her head and closed her eyes. Her grip slowly relaxed from the bed matteress.Her face turned white but her lips showed a hint of a smirk even in death.Vicy looked at Ropah and covered her face and then got up,wiped her face and went out to the fighting. She climbed to the roof and screamed. "SSSTTTOOOPPP!" There was slowly silence and no one moved. "Why ya fightin wid us Needles!?!" "Cuz we wan ya teratori an' ya giorls.Giorls aint newies.Boiys a' newies!"yelled one of Statens newies. "Is ya name Needles?Nah!Were is he eh?" There was a breif moment of muttering and confering. "Hes dead miz Vicy."mutter one of the boys.Vicy smirked and then took her CharlieChaplin hat and threw it into the air.There was pandamonim after that. Vicy smirked and Silver,Gypsy,Irish,Stress and a slightly red-in-the-face Hades walked up onto the roof. "Readah ta come back giorl?"asked Stress and Vicy let out a yell. "Is been readah!"Stress and Vicy highfived and they all hugged. Vicy looked at Gypsy who hung back slightly. "Mates?"Vicy said and spit in her hand.Gypsy did the same and they shook hands."Mates."said a grinning Gypsy. "If you two are done your little cherade I would like to talk to a Miss.Vicy."said Davy.There were grinz and whistles from the girls and when Vicy glanced at them they all whistled and looked at the sky.Vicy shrugged. "Wha da ya want Davy?"Vicy said with an eyebrow raised.Davy gulped visibly. "Will you go on a date with me?"Vicy stared at Davy and nearly fell off the roof.(NEARLY!'Nearly'.Yea I know ya hate moi-A).Davy looked away and Vicy regained her composture.She moved Davys face so she could look him in the eye.She wondered how to break it to him. "Davy,ya a really nice guy an all dat ba..."At this point Davy had turned around away and was about to leave. "Ba..Is'll go wid ya."Davy spun around and smiled. Vicy grinned and kissed his cheek.Davy redded visibly. "Ah,Vicy.That was a dare from Spot.I don't actually want to go with you."Vicy raised her eyebrows and turned and ran backwards. She ran foreward and jumped off the roof.Her girls ran up to watch her fall like in slowmo. "NO!"yelled Stress, Vicys best friend.Amy filed her nails and everyone stared at her. "Dun worry she'll ba fin'."Said a calm Amy. Spot looked up and saw Vicy falling.He ran under her and had Vicy land on him.There were cheers from the roof.Spot turned to look at Vicy.Vicy got up,dusted her self off, and began kicking Spot painfully. "Ya misrable baistard!"Suddenlly someone pulled Vicy away by her waist.Vicy looked up at Jacks face.He grinned.She grinned back and slapped at his hands.He spun her around to face him and tipped his hat to cover their faces as they kissed. Spot had gotten up by then and watched enviously.Gypsy looked at him and saw his envy. She felt hurt and when Spot turned,She ran into the warehouse .Vicy and Jack had stopped kisisng by then and Vicy followed Gypsy. "Gypsy?" "Go aways!"came a muffled voice.It was followed by a few heart breaking sobs. "Gypsy!I knows wha isa like.Ba ya know that Spot.wells I guess ya dun care."said Vicy before turning and smirking. "Spot wha?"said a curious Gypsy. "Da he aint right foah ya.Peoples , dey like flowers.Somada time dey grow tagetah some times apart.Mes and Yas, wes like roses.Wesa fliurish wid some ba wid odah wes die wid. Ya an' Spot.Ya aint right foah each odah. Mes and Jacky-boy.Wes aint right eidah.Dis may bes a littl harsh ba sis true."Said a girl unlike Vicy.Sure she looked like her but she was kneeling and sayting something kind, and true. And the girl who looked up wasn't the same Gyspy.She was finally, well sort of whole.What Vicy said was right and she knew it. "Tanks Vic.Les show dos boiys wha wes madah."grinned a redfaced Gypsy.Vicy laughed and they ran out. They went to there guys and said. "Jakyboy-Spot wes aint right foah each odah.", kissed their cheeks and walked up onto the roof ,away from two stunned leaders.They climbed to the roof and celebrated. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!Vicy opened her closet."Mush, had me that shirt." "Is aint Mush." "Racie.?Amy.?AGHAGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Amy stuck her head out of the closet. "Ewww.I hope that comes out." Racie pulled her back in and there was wicked laughter. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Vicy woke up the next morning and went to her closet sleepily.They'd been up all night and now she was dead tired.She opened her closet, saw Hades and Mush making out,didn't care and asked if Mush could hand her 'dat blue shiort.Tanks'.Vicy closed the door.Vicy slipped the shirt on and a navy blue pair of jeans ripped up and walked out into the hall.She went to the wash room and woke herself up.(Water+Cold=Wakieness.-A) Vicy felt something cold thrown at her back.She spun around and saw a whistling Amy.Vicy grinned , turned on the water and soaked Amy.Some splashed on Gyspy.Soon there was an all-out water fight.The boys came in and tried to pry the girls away from their fight. The boys were soon soaked. They soon ran out of water and leaned against the walls panting for breath.A new boy walked in timidly. "Hiyas Seal.Sup?Oh yeas , Gypsy dis is Seals."Gypsy looked at the boy and nearly fell.He was very cute and he had a brillant smile.(In the movie all the newies have good teeth.I brush every day and MY teeth don't look whitewashed.Weird.-A)Gypsy smiled shyly and then found herself pushed out of the washroom with Seal. "Spot.Where ya find dim?"asked Vicy grinning wickedly. "Hes Horns brodah."replied a smug Spot.Vicy and Spot highfived and then Vicy went downstairs. She made up some thin breakers(jelly in little pancake balls) and put them on a plate , half dipped in chocolate(which they didn't have-A) half dipped in sugarycream.The girls gathered around and wondered where Gypsy was but decided not to press it.A new girl, Vicy didn't know her name, swaggered in and looked around.She saw Race and slipped an arm around him and when he turned his head she kissed him full on.Amy blew it. "Oi giorl.So ya like Racie?" "Racie?Whats Asssss cutessss names fors a'sssss cutesssssss boyssssss."She said, slurring her sss's.Amy smirked and walked to Racie. "Racie , dahlin care ta tell dis slut whos man ya are?" "Yours dollface." "Whatssss aboutsss messs?Wouldntsss youssss likesss messs?" Racie looked at the girl and laughed.He leaned against Amy and cracked up til tears streamed down his cheek. "Wes'll take dat as a no."said Amy and was slapped by the girl.Racie sat down on a chair.Amy bitchslapped Kiki and then Kiki kicked her.Vicy tried to intervern but was kicked . "This is why Is dun like playin nice."Kiki got Amy in a head lock and Amy bit her.They continued fighting then Racie told them to break it up.Amy mumbled about the girl staring it.Vicy rubbed her shin. "Right.Nows ya ok." "Giorl, go ta Emma, She'lla help yas.Amy,lightn ups.Racie get dat smirke off ya face.Everdon else, get back ta ya biz.NOW!"said Vicy fastly. Kiki went off with Emma and everyone else began eating again.Vicy grinned and slipped out.She felt rain pour down upon her body and soak her clothes.Vicy laughed and began dancing.She clicked her heels and then stood and kicked forward and then stepped back, raising her left arm when he left foot shot up and pushed the right on out when her right leg shot backward.Vicy did this fast and added a little hop.She then did a few flips and landed on the edge of the dock.Vicy looked around to see Spot and they began dancing in the rain together. "Ya crazy giorl!"yelled Spot, though he grinned. "Is know!" They laughed and continued to dance until everyone ad come out with parteners.They were all silenced when there was a loud bang and there was a huge puff of fire shot up into the air."Odd.Itsa rainin dou."said Irish.They all looked at each other and paniced. They ran to see a small barn on fire , set by a 5'3-5'5 foot girl.The girl grinned sheepishly and spit into her hand.She shook hands with Vicy who raised an eyebrow in curiousity.A boy with sandy blonde hair ran up and slung an arm around the girls shoulders. "Again Maniac?What Have I told you about burning things?" "Dats its utterly and completely wrong.Buts its fun!"complained the girl and Vicy coughed. "Is Assassin.Yous are?" "Maniac and des is my boyfriend Caleb."There was a whistle and Caleb blushed.Vicy grinned. "Ya dat Bronx giorl dat fought wid Bear.Hesa so piss-ass.Ya whopped him bad.Wha he do da ya?" "NOGI."(Not-Of-General-Interest.NOGI!sorry-A) Vicy held up her hands. "Whaeva.Sos whys ya light dis on firah?" Maniac shrugged."Its fun and Im bored." Vicy looked at her with a you-cant-be-serious, then looked at Caleb with a look that said you-cant-be-in-your-right-mind.Caleb shrugged and Vicy grinned until Spot showed up. "Whos dis little sexi thin'?"Spot said and was rewarded by a punch from Caleb,A kick from Maniac and a knee in the balls from Vicy. "Yas cant takes a joke." "Duh."said Vicy meanly and rolled her eyes."Dis is me imcomitent boyfriend Spot Collon.Spot,Maniac an' Caleb.Maniacs da 'sexi little thin' ."It took Spot a while to realize she had called him gay.Spot slapped Vicy lightly and Vicy bitch slapped him. "You two are wonderful lil love birds aint ya?"said Maniac and was rewarded with a near-miss swat.Maniac laughed and Vicy took out a lighter and poped the top.She lit some non-body-harming plant and smoked it.(No Im NOT doing weed.It doesn't hurt your body.And I couldn't find any Weed.Ive run out.AMY!?!?!-A) Maniac grinned and poped out her own lighter when Vicy offered her some of the plant.Vicys lighter was cheetah skin like.They smoked awhile before everyone had driffed off with their friends. "Er girls can we go?"asked Caleb."Its getting dark." "'Fraid a da dark ares we?"grinned Vicy and Maniac laughed.Caleb shrugged and Spot grinned before slinging an arm around Vicy and kissing her cheek.Vicy tried not to gag. "Er Spot Is feel sick, Is a tink Is gonna throw dup.."Spot let go of her in a second.Vicy laughed and began running while Spot followed.Maniac turned to Caleb. 'What a buncha love birds."Caleb laughed and kissed Maniac.By this time Spot and Vicy had begun walking and Maniac and Caleb ran up.They all began talking until Vicy yelled in surprise as something pulled her hair.Hard.Vicy spun around with her knife out.It was a short asian girl, very dirty and with raggity clothes and with big wide chocolate eyes and a small mouth.Vicy picked the girl up. "Wha da ya wan?" "Please I like please food?"said the girl in broken english.Vicy softened and handed her a piece of bread with cheese.The girls eyes lit up with hunger and took it and gulped it down. "Oi giorl ya gotta name?"Spot asked and Vicy could tell he had a crush on her.The girl looked up and said. "Deck Selika Moriati CalCal."Vicy raised an eyebrow.Maniac grinned and said, "We'll call you Deck.Heres a pack of cards ta go wid ya name."The girl looked at the cards and grinned. "You thanks!" "We gotta woirk on ya englis'." !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!* Vicy was crudely awaken by two people yelling and a lot of cheering. "Not againnnnn..''Vicy put on her clothes and ran downstairs,jumping the last steps.She ran outside and toward the yelling.She groaned.Amy was running around with a ton of white things. "Wes got da tightie whities!Whahahahahah!Ya only gots a towel!Some bodah gets his towel!"A furious Spot was running after the yelling Amy in a towel and then Vicy saw a big massive burning. Shes burnin his clothes!Someone stole Spot towel and he stood there blushing. "Yas got me clothes,shoes an' cane.Wha da ya gonna gets now?" "Spottieeeee,Ohhh Spooootttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee...."said Amy tauntingly.She was swinging his Key.Spot was furious.He finally realized that he had a little weapon.(Yes LITTLE-a).He began strutting around, nude.There was silence then laughter.Spot looked around the down and did an Adam.He ran into the warehouse.Vicy was laughing hard. "Is da bomb."said Amy walking over to Vicy and slinging an arm around her lil sister and they were laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks. "Men"-laughter"who call dem"-"selves highs"laughter"an' mightys gotta bes"laughter"compenstain foah sumthin!"Vicy finally managed out.One of Brooklyn guys walked up and socked Vicy.That sobered her up pretty fast.He aimed another punch and let it sling through and Vicy slipped away quickly, her liht body slipping away from it like mist.The guy,Bull, snorted in frustation and tackled Vicy.She slipped her arms around his neck and flipped him, slamming his head into the ground.He stumble up and kicked Assassin in the stomuch.Vicy got the wind knocked out of her and slipped a small hoop around his ankle.The rope was so thin it was barely visible and was made of wirier metal that could cut a rock.When Bull tried to walk away a small slit appeared in his ankle. Vicy threw green power into his face and he sneezed before passing out. "Dat whys ya called Mage?"asked Angel, who was hugged tightly by Vicy.Vicy nodded then looked to see Spot hiding,furiously and threw him a pair of shorts and a shirt.He nodded but still looked humiliated. "Dere ya son of a whore!"yelled Vicy.That was the last thing Vicy heared for a while.Some one knocked her and Amy out. !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!* Vicy groaned and popped her eyes open slowly.She gasped.Hades,Mush,Races,Blink,Jack,Caleb,Maniac,Stress,Irish,Silver,Gypsy and a few others.Angel wasn't there though and Vicy nearly sighed with relief but it was temporary.All of them were beaten and bruised, and Silver was bleeding heavily.Vicy found she could slip out of her chains and she ran to everyone but couldn't help them since they were in glass filled with a light mist.She pounded her fist on the glass and nearly sobbed.She heared someone coming and slipped back into hers.The mist slowly made her tired and she fazed out.!*!*! "Pretty girl isnt she?"said a haughting voice.Vicy looked around to see a man with black hair,black eyes and pale skin.He was dressed in red and black and Vicy slowly remembered him. "Father!" "Victoria?"said the man and then was laughed off by a older man. "Er no sir this girls name is Nikki." Vicy nearly spasmed.Nikki!?!?NIKKI!?!?!Wha a stupid name!Agh!Is hate dat name! (No offense to anyone named Nikki it's a name I happen to know a girl who owns the name and shes a full fledged BITCH!Anyway-A) "Fadah!FADAH!"the man looked away. "Rememba Becca!An' Meghan!"yelled Vicy and the mans shoulders hunched over slightly as if to drone out Vicys screaming. The man slowly began to leave. "Nooo!Fadah!FADAH!Help mes!FADAH!"yelled Vicy, her voice choking on tears that rolled down her cheeks. "STOP!!!FADAH!" 


End file.
